The Demons of The Bloody Leaf
by kikyo109
Summary: Take a look at the Chuunin exams after I’ve had fun changing ‘everything’. Imagine If Hinata was more like Anko crossed with Yuroichi from Bleach, and Naruto was more like a cross between Inuyasha and Ichigo from bleach.


Everyone was waiting for Naruto to come into the arena for his fight with Kiba

The Demons of the Bloody Leaf

Take a look at the Chuunin exams after I've had fun changing '_**everything**_'. Imagine If Hinata was more like Anko crossed with Yuroichi from Bleach, and Naruto was more like a cross between Inuyasha and Ichigo from bleach. Both of them having abilities from these people.

Everyone was waiting for Naruto to come into the arena for his fight with Kiba., but nobody had seen him all morning and what was surprising was Hinata was also missing.

The proctor was about to call the match as Naruto was a no show, when the wall next him exploded inwards throwing stone and mortar into the centre of the arena and causing Kiba to Dive to the relative safety of the ground while the proctor shushined into the stands

Once the dust had settled, a sadistically grinning Naruto standing in front of an equally sadistically grinning Hinata, who was leaning into his back and looking over his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his waist, were revealed.

What surprised them other than the fact that they just tore a whole in the wall to get into the arena was that it looked like they had aged. Naruto now looked like a 19 yr old and was standing at an impressive height of 6 foot 1 wearing black ninja pants with silver flames dancing along the sides, a black Muscle shirt with a silver lightning bolt over his heart surrounded by a field of silver flames. Over the top of this he wore a black long sleeved trench coat with silver lightning around the hem and sleeve ends. Hinata looked like she was 17 and her hair had grown to sway around her back in soft waves. She was just tall enough to stand on the tips of her toes and look over his shoulder and she was wearing a pair of black ninja pants and a black shoulder-less muscle shirt with a silver Circle of lightning surrounding a silver ball of flame on the front underneath a Black Long sleeved coat that was trimmed in silver and had silver swirls covering the entire thing and two pieces of armour on the shoulders (Think Yuroichi from Bleach). All in all the pair of them made quite a match and their grinning was intimidating some of the other genin.

"Hiya fellas sorry were late we lost track of the time, who's up first?"

Kiba was the first person the react to their rather spectacular entrance by jumping up and pointing a finger at them in shock

"WHAT HE FUCK, what happened to you two you look older for one, and what the hells with the outfits, and on another note, WHAT THE FUCK IS HINATA DOING WITH YOU"

Naruto turned to Hinata and raised his eyebrow at her, she blushed and grinned sheepishly at him

"What, I wanted it to be secret, like, look at their faces they are so stupefied, its funny"

"Alright, but I don't see how I'll ever get to understand your sense of humour.

"Well that's because you think like a fox and I think like a cat, our humour works differently, though we do make an unstoppable team, remember those missing nins from Kumo"

This brought a few raised eyebrows from the surrounding Jounin.

"Oh yeah those three brothers with the shit load of weapons, thank god you learned how to do the Kaiten before we left or we would have up the kazoo, you know we've still got to hand in the heads for the bounty"

This further raised the eyebrows of the surrounding Jounin and Neji fumed wondering how she had learnt how to do the Kaiten.

"oops, hehe then I guess were lucky you know scroll sealing, otherwise the heads would be unrecognisable by now"

Naruto just rubbed that the back of his head like he was embarrassed.

"well with the amount of food that you and I eat it's a good thing too, we probably eat as much in one night that an ANBU squad eats in a week.

A few of the men in the arena winced at his tactless words and were about to call for medics in case Hinata beat Naruto. Elsewhere Hinata narrowed her eyes at her companion.

"are you saying I'm fat"

Naruto paled before answering her quickly

"hell no I'm just saying that we eat a lot more than other people, but anyway if the way you eat gives you those curves you've got, then hell I'll pay for your meals the rest of my life."

Hinata Blushed and twiddled her fingers cause may to face fault, but she perked up suddenly hearing he'll pay for all her meals.

Naruto then looked around wondering why everything had stopped and then grinned sheepishly at himself when he realised that he was his own answer.

"okay then who's got to vs. the dog boy"

saying this he looked up at the screen and saw his own name

"oooh goodie I get to show off my new abilities"

"now now Naruto-kun you can't be showing off all your abilities or you'll never be able to surprise anyone when we go on missions"

"aawww but I've always wanted to know what barbecued mutt tastes like and he looks like a _juicy_ specimen"

saying this Naruto looked at Kiba with a manic look on his face and he seemed to drool slightly. Seeing this Kiba paled slightly before taking a hasty step back. Naruto suddenly threw his head back and roared with laughter

"Oh kami, did you see the look on his face, jeez I love fucking with peoples heads"

After saying this Naruto and Hinata started to glow slightly before they burst into flames shocking those in the arena, but then a similar burst of flame appeared in the centre of the arena revealing Naruto and Hinata who seemed to be shivering and clinging onto his back as if she would fall down if she let go. Naruto turned his head to see her flushed face staring ay him.

"what I thought you liked it when I did that"

"I do, just not around company"

Naruto's face flushed suddenly making a few people frown before they finally got it and then they flushed also. This mode of transportation had the unfortunate (or fortunate, depending on what you want) ability to arouse whoever is attached to you at the time.

"Um do you want me to make a-"

"No I'll be fine I just need a minute alone"

Naruto then shrugged

"your loss, but my clones have the west wing under wraps if you want to blow off some steam go there."

"I'll do that now have fun and don't kill him I still need him as part of my team until we talk to the Hokage about giving us a new Jounin sensei, cause while the ones we have are good in combat and I like mine, they can't teach us what we need to learn about our newfound abilities"

After she finished Naruto, _without making seals_, summoned a shadow clone and had it transport her to the west wing.

"allright now where were we, ah that's right I was about to have a match with the Dog Boy. Oi proctor get down here."

"your not going to make anymore untimely explosions are you"

"nah not until the fight starts, actually while your up their can you check with the hakage if I can bring my own animal companion into this fight"

Kiba was stunned at his

"You've got an animal companion"

"yeah what about it"

"do you even no how to fight with an animal companion"

Naruto just laughs at Kiba before answering

"of course I do you idiot otherwise I wouldn't have asked the proctor if I could bring her in to play with Akamaru, To me working with your animal companion means that you have to give in to the animal that resides in your soul, only after you become a mirror of your animal companion can you perform the ultimate beast jutsu"

"and what ius that 'dobe'"

"_Beast style: Fusion of the Soul"_

Kiba paled hearing this

y-y-you c-c-can p-perform t-the b-b-beast Fusion t-t-technique, what the hell kind of animal do you have that has a large enough Chakra supply to perform such a Jutsu"

Naruto grinned before answering

"a fox"

there was dead silence in the arena as everyone took this in the Kiba opened his mouth once more

"you have a fox as an animal companion?"

Naruto's grin widened further as he replied

"a three tailed fox"

everyone in the arena pailed at the fact that Naruto had a Bijuu as an Animal companion

"YOU'VE GOT A FUCKING BIJUU AS AN ANIMAL COMPANION ARE CRAZY IT'LL TEAR YOU APART"

"well that's we're your wrong Kiba, Haku isn't a Bijuu"

"how can you say that, its got more than one tail, it has to be Bijuu"

"you people so blinded by their own prejudice to realise that just because you are different that doesn't make you a monster, no Haku was originally a beautiful, kind and compassionate human being. When I used a forbidden Jutsu to revive her I somehow used a source of Chakra that I shouldn't be able to use. And as a result she was revived as a Kitsune with three tails. But because of her transformation she was inherently wild for the first few weeks and it was hard to keep her under control but slowly little by little the memories of her life as human came back to her and she fell into a state of depression as the extent of her situation fell upon her but completely by accident we performed a Jutsu which allowed her to link my mind with hers and as a result she can now change between her fox form and that of her original human form. This has allowed her to regain a portion of her life as a human and after this exam ends I intend for her to be human for as long as she wants and if anyone of you gets in her way towards happiness then I will tear you apart.

As his explanation went on people were amazed at the fact that this genin was so powerful that he could perform a forbidden technique that had the potential to revive people. Then the Jounin realised that the only technique that could do that was the Edo Tensai and that Jutsu needed a Sacrifice to be Performed. Kakashi spoke up wondering how he performed the Edo Tensai without a sacrifice and when did he find the time to revive someone.

"well for staters it was in wave you remember that episode where Sasuke 'died' and I went berserk and defeated Zabuza's apprentice, who you then proceeded to stick a Raikiri through her Chest I might add. Well I since we were so alike, I couldn't take it that she was dead, she was one of the only people who understood my pain, one of the only people ever showed me kindness so I performed one of the Jutsu that I'd copied when I nabbed the scroll of sealing that day, the Edo Tensai, forgetting in my rush, that I required a sacrifice, well I performed the Jutsu and instead of taking my life as the substitute as their was no other soul nearby strong enough to fuel the Jutsu, it took a soul that I thought I would never be rid of."

Kakashi's visible eye widened at the implications of this

"yes Kakashi I see you realise what I'm talking about"

"your not serious are you"

"I'm dead serious, all right people I'm going to tell you a secret that I've kept my whole life without even knowing it, I myself only found the secret when I graduated from the academy. You've all heard of the Kyuubi's attack correct"

Nods all round and a few widened Jounin eyes

"I see some more people have finally got it as well as Kakashi, well what you were told was all a great big lie the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life, pfft, like any mortal being could ever kill something so terrifying, so potently powerful it was pretty much as unstoppable as a natural disaster. No he sealed in to an object and the only object capable of holding a being of such power was a newborn infant whose Chakra coils had not developed. The reason for this was so that he child's Chakra coils would grow around the Seal and Hold the Demon trapped in their body till the Day the Child dies hence the Term Jinchuurichi or 'Human sacrifice'. Now does anyone now anybody in this room who was born on the day of the Kyuubi's attack"

"you, you were the One the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into, weren't you"

"yes it was me, poor little me who had no one to care for them, no one to hold them and tell them they loved them, I was all alone and the only thing that was constant was the fact that I was running from the villagers everyday of my life. Up until the time were I became a genin I was in the hospital 3 some times 4 times a week from beatings received at the hands of the villagers because I was, I quote, 'The Kyuubi incarnate'. But I told myself I would show them, I would rise above them and their petty brainless idiocy, I would make them see me for me instead of being the Kyuubi Jinchuurichi. I am Naruto Uzumaki, The Flame of The North and the wielder of Hikari.

At this last piece of information The Proctor and Konoha's resident sword master Hayate was stunned

"You found Hikari"

"No. Hikari found me, you know as well as I do that these swords choose their masters not the other way round."

Kiba clearly confused spoke up

"what the hell are you two talking about and who the hell is Hikari"

"it would be easier to show you"

after saying this Naruto pulled up the left sleeve of his trench coat revealing a complicated seal that seemed to be in the shape of a feather on his left forearm. After swiping some blood on the seal there was a poof of smoke and Naruto was holding a flawless katana with a 4 foot blade that seemed to shine with inner light and had small engraved feathers up the entire length of it and a few words engraved on each side near the handle. The handle was black wood with a dark blue silk wrap around cloth. In the gaps in the silk wrap were sapphires, perfectly shaped to fit in the diamond shaped holes.

"The Inscription on the blade reads, 'I am Hikari, Perjurer of Shadow, Angel of the Ninth Circle'"

silence reined over the entire arena as all where held in rapture at the blades beauty until Naruto spoke once more

"Hayate come here"

Hayate stepped forward Facing Naruto

"Hikari says you are a worthy soul and wishes to speak with you"

Saying this Naruto held his blade out to Hayate who took it in his trembling hands and jerked when a voice entered his head

"_ah yes, you are indeed the one, yes"_

"pardon did you say something Naruto"

Naruto just smiled and gestured towards the sword

"_down here mortal"_

Hayate looked at the sword in wonder

'_so the legends are true you _are_ a sentient blade, created by the fallen angel Hanzo himself'_

"_indeed, I was his wife"_

'_**you**__ are the wife of Hanzo'_

"_yes, now to the point, you are the person who is destined to wield my brother but the fact that he is not with you means that either he got lost or he was stolen from where he was hidden before he could find you. The funny thing is that I can sense him nearby as well as my uncle which means that Orichimaru is nearby. It could be that Orichimaru stole him."_

'_Orichimaru is here'_

"_yes so hand me back to Naruto, I feel vulnerable out of his grasp, though we will talk again later"_

Hayate visibly shook as he handed he sword back to Naruto

"I….."

"I know she has a rather commanding presence doesn't she"

"I know, but it's the fact that I, apparently, am supposed to have mine already and that someone stole him before he could find me"

"well we'll have to rectify that won't we, you heard the other piece of info correct"

"yes, I'll do what I can referring to the other piece of info"

Naruto then leaned close to Hayate and started to whisper in his ear so hat only he could hear

"_beware the sand, they are allied with the sound and are attempting to invade the leaf at the end of the Chuunin exams to kill the Hokage"_

It was an effort but Hayate managed to keep his face schooled in its usual sombre look.

"Hai, but were getting of track, you've got a match with the Inuzuka"

"yeah your right, by the way did the Hokage allow me to bring Haku into the fight"

"Hai, but she is restricted from using shadow, demon and darkness Jutsu"

"That's okay she prefers to use ice anyways, Haku you can come out now"

A white blur shot across the stadium to stand next to Naruto her three tails waving happily behind her. Their was silence for all of three seconds before

"KAWAI"

every female contestant shot from their places on the sidelines to crowd around the startled Haku whose fur stood on end, before she darted to hide behind Naruto's legs, her tails swishing behind her agitatedly.

"it's okay Haku they just think you look adorable, remember Hinata did the same thing the First time you met her as well, they just want to cuddle"

She cautiously crept out from behind Naruto's legs towards the almost bouncing eager females

"go slow she's still nervous around others"

The girls slowly moved towards Haku till they were in touching distance and then they started to pet her. Almost immediately purring could be heard as rolled onto her side and the girls kneeled next to her and continued to pet her.

Unbeknownst to them all in the shadows of the arena Kidomaru was holding back an almost frantic Tayuya, holding a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams, and struggling to stop her from joining the other girls on the floor in petting Haku, maybe stealing the dam thing while she was at it.

Temari was the first to speak

"her coat is so soft, it almost feels like a silk"

The next to speak was Ino

"yeah, I know and her ears are so sensitive"

'cough'

They looked up from where they where kneeling to see Naruto looking at them wit ha raised eyebrow

"I do have a match now you realise, but I can ask to see if Haku wants to play later"

They all flushed realising that they had just made them selves look like a bunch of airheads in front of some of the most powerful Jounin from several villages. They suddenly darted back to their teams positions so fast it looked they had performed shushin and glared at their team-mates as if daring them to say a word, well except for Temari who only glared at Kankuro.

"Well lets get this match underway, unless that is you are willing to forfeit, no, well that's too bad, guess me and Haku are gonna have to pound you into the ground"

BUM BUM BUM CLIFFHANGHER heheheh I'm so evil

Well people how did you like the first chapter for my third fanfic

I thought up the idea of the Edo Tensai Thing while playing Rappelz on the net. I think its pretty cool if you don't mind me saying.

But anyway this is it if you have any questions send them to and I'll try to answer the best that I can.

Ja ne


End file.
